Give a Little Bit
by leahucifer
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas are on their way to a hunt when they get in a car accident. Dean and Cas are left mostly unscathed, but Sam suffers horrible trauma and is on the verge of dying. The doctors can't help him, and Cas is extremely low on 'mojo.' The only way for Cas to build up enough mojo to save Sam is to make love to a human. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

I gaze out of the window, trying to get a glimpse of the trees we're speeding by. Dean, Sam and I are on our way to Washington to check out a vampire nest. Dean's going his average 20 MPH over the speed limit, always in a rush for a reason I've yet to figure out.

"Dean," I warn. "I don't think this is the appropriate speed for a road with this much ice and sharp turns on it." My warning had just about as much effect as I thought it would. Dean looked back at me, rolled his eyes and put his foot down even harder on the gas pedal.

I noticed my knuckles turning white from how hard I was gripping the door. Since losing the majority of my 'mojo', I'm not sure how my vessel will react if something were to happen to it. I glance up to look at the barely lit road ahead just in time to realize we were heading for a sharp curve about 40 MPH too fast. The Impala skidded on the ice and began rolling down the side of the mountain. We could have rolled forever, if it weren't for a large pine tree ramming into the right side of the car, just where Sam was sitting. My head bounced back against the door frame, causing my vision to go black and body to go limp.

* * *

A sharp pain in the side of my head brought me back to reality. I looked around, still sitting in the back of the Impala.

"Dean? Dean?" I begin, trying to wake the unconscious Winchester up. I gulp, dreading what I'd find when I looked to where Sam was sitting. I reluctantly peel my eyes off of Dean, moving them to the mangled metal and bloodied skin to my right. "Sam? Oh my… Sam! Wake up!"

It takes all of my strength to fight the angle of the hill and pull both Winchesters out. Dean wasn't a problem, but once I found Sam's body under the broken bits of the door and airbag, I knew I didn't have any time to spare.

It wouldn't be easy transporting them both at the same time, but it had to be done in order to save them. I wrapped the brothers' arms around my shoulder and concentrated as hard as I could on the closest hospital ER. Minutes later I found myself lying on a white floor, struggling to breathe, both Winchesters draped over me.

I coughed out a barely audible "Help" as I let myself drift off, yet again, into unconsciousness.

* * *

A warm pressure on my hand brought a smile to my face, and made me realize I was waking up. I'm not sure how long I've been asleep, but I can tell it's been a while by the ache in my back and how difficult the task of opening my eyes was.

My vision blurred into focus, revealing the hand-holding culprit. Dean sat in a chair beside my hospital bed, head dropped and hands wrapped around mine. My smile grows wider at the sight of this man uncharacteristically showing emotion and attempting to comfort.

I clear my throat in an attempt to wake him up. I'm startled a little bit by how quickly his head snaps up. My smile fades once I notice the bags under his eyes and bruises on his face. Dean gave a small smile, eyebrows still drawn together with concern.

"Cas… How are you feeling?" Dean says with the worried expression still on his face. When I didn't immediately answer, he added, "Do you need anything? Does anything hurt? I can call the doc to bring some pain meds…" He starts to get up to fetch a nurse for some medicine, but I grip his hand even tighter to keep him by my side.

His head travels to our interlocked fingers, as if he'd just realized we'd been holding hands the whole time. A small blush appears on his cheeks as he slowly pulls his hand away and puts it in his pocket. I move my eyes to the chair and back at him, silently asking him to sit.

"Hey." I choke out, my voice raspier than it's ever been. I cough a few times, trying to get my voice back to normal. With no success, I continue. "I'm fine. How are you feeling? What happened?"

Dean let out a breath of air at what I said. "I just have a few broken ribs and fingers. I've been through worse." Dean looked around the room, almost as if looking for a way to escape if things became too heated. "I uh… We got in a car accident… you, me and Sammy." He stopped and looked down.

A sudden image of distorted limbs flashes in my memory. My eyes go wide as I remember the condition the younger Winchester was in.

"Dean. What about… What about Sam?" I ask hesitantly.

Dean covers his face to contain a sob. His shoulders begin to shake and I realize he's crying.

I swallow, worry coursing through my veins. "Dean. What happened to Sam?" I ask again.

He lifts his head for a moment, bloodshot eyes locking with mine. I try to search those eyes, looking for the answer, but only finding fear and sorrow in them. He takes a pained breath, a tear sliding down his cheek before his head falls into his hands again.

"It's all my fault, Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day when the doctors finally let me and Dean into the ICU to see Sam. The doctor agreed to meet with us today so that he can tell us the condition Sam's in. I can tell Dean is nervous about the news by how jumpy he's been all day.

We push through another set of blue double doors, following the nurse leading us through identical halls and doorways. I lost track of how many turns we made, but after a few minutes we reached the entrance to the ICU.

Dean and I glance at each other quickly before entering the noisy room. There are dozens of patients scattered all around the room with only a curtain separating them from their neighbor. How the nurse guiding us can find Sam in this mess, I'll never know.

We eventually are stopped in front of a closed curtain. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The smile the nurse gave never reached her eyes, and with that she was gone.

I look at Dean, waiting for him to pull away the curtain to see Sam, but he's just standing there staring at the small space that contains his brother. I put my arm on his shoulder and he turns towards me, a pained expression on his face. I'm not sure what to say, if there is anything, so I just nod my, reassuring him that it'll all be okay.

Dean takes a deep breath before slowly pulling away the curtain, revealing the broken man on the bed. He inches forward, treating Sam like a wild animal that could attack at any minute. I wait for Dean to reach the side of the bed before I peak my head in, trying to see how much damage there is.

My breath hitches in my throat as I take in the image before me. You can barely tell the man lying in the bed is Sam Winchester under all of the bandages and braces. A bit of the hair on his head had been shaved off so the doctors could staple the split scalp together. The countless cuts on his face are almost invisible compared to the neck brace, arm cast, and leg elevator. The whole right side of his body seemed to be crushed, being held together by the stitches and bandages only.

Dean and I were so wrapped up in figuring out all that was wrong with Sam we barely noticed the doctor show up. The clearing of his throat is what made me realize there was another man there.

"Hello guys. My name is Dr. Cai and I've been tending to Sam for the past few days. I assume you're his brother?" The doctor looked at me with an outstretched hand. I just shook my head and backed away, silently begging Dean to rescue me from this social encounter.

"Uh, yeah." Dean shot me an annoyed look, taking the man's hand and shaking it. "I'm Dean, and this is a family friend."

Dr. Cai nodded at me politely before returning his eyes to the clipboard. "Okay I'll just get right on to it, then. To put it simply, your brother is extremely lucky to be alive. With as much trauma to his temporal lobe as there was, it was amazing he didn't lose all lower body functions. Because of how the vehicle crushed his right side, both his femur and his tibia were fractured. His right scapula was fractured, nearly puncturing a hole in his lung. A few of his ribs were broken in addition to the ulna and humerus." The doctor looked back at us, waiting for a response.

I don't think I've ever seen a more dumbfounded look on anyone's face than I did in that moment.

"What?" Dean was practically yelling. "Uh, doc, English please?"

"Ah, right. Your brother was hit in the head, which can cause all lower body functions to fail. His pancreas, liver, bladder and legs are barely working because of it. He is currently in a medically induced coma, which means he won't wake up."

"Alright so is he gonna be okay?" Dean replied sharply.

Dr. Cai shifted his weight to the other foot as he began his apologetic ramble. "There really isn't much we can do but pray for the best. The odds aren't in Sam's favor right now, and we're not sure he'll be able to recover from this much trauma. We could-" He didn't have time to finish before Dean interrupted him, losing his patience.

"Just tell me, doc, is my brother gonna be okay?" His voice was on the edge of yelling.

The man stepped back, intimidated, before he looked Dean in the eye. "There is nothing we can do. I'm sorry… but it's really all up to fate now."

Dean turned around, wiping his mouth before muttering, "Bullshit."

"I'm truly sorry. Sam is very lucky to have even come this far, so you never know." I didn't even have to look at Dean to know he was rolling his eyes at the ridiculous insinuation that Sam Winchester was 'lucky.'

Dean gave one last scowl to the doctor before grabbing me by the coat and walking towards the exit. "C'mon, Cas. We're gonna go find someone who can actually help Sammy."

Before we were out of the doors I heard a voice call out behind us. "I'll be praying for you!" Even I rolled my eyes at that last one. And with that we were out of the doors, heading back to my hospital room.


End file.
